goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Beauty and the Beast (2017 film)
This is about the '''live action film. For the animated adaptation, see Beauty and the Beast (1991 film). For the stage musical, see Beauty and the Beast (musical).'' Beauty and the Beast is a 2017 version of the animated film of the same name, both based on the fairytale by Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont. Cast *Emma Watson - Belle *Dan Stevens - The Beast/The Prince *Luke Evans - Gaston *Kevin Kline - Maurice *Josh Gad - LeFou *Ewan McGregor - Lumière *Stanley Tucci - Maestro Cadenza *Ian McKellen - Cogsworth *Emma Thompson - Mrs. Potts *Audra McDonald - Madame de Garderobe *Gugu Mbatha-Raw - Plumette *Nathan Mack - Chip *Clive Rowe - Cuisinier *Adam Mitchell - Young Prince (singing voice) Plot In Rococo-era France, an enchantress disguised as a beggar arrives at a ball and offers the host, a coldhearted prince, a rose for shelter. When he refuses, she transforms him into a beast and his servants into household objects, and erases the castle from the memories of their loved ones. She casts a spell on the rose and warns the prince that the curse will never lift unless he learns to love another, and earn their love in return, before the last petal falls. Years later, in the village of Villeneuve, Belle dreams of adventure and brushes off advances from Gaston, an arrogant former soldier. Lost in the forest, Belle's father Maurice seeks refuge in the Beast's castle, but the Beast imprisons him for stealing a rose. Belle ventures out in search for him and finds him locked in the castle dungeon. The Beast agrees to let her take Maurice's place. Belle befriends the castle's servants, who treat her to a spectacular dinner. When she wanders into the forbidden west wing and finds the rose, the Beast, enraged, scares her into the woods. She is cornered by wolves, but the Beast rescues her and is injured in the process. A friendship develops as Belle nurses his wounds. The Beast shows Belle a gift from the enchantress, a book that transports readers wherever they want. Belle uses it to visit her childhood home in Paris, where she discovers a plague doctor mask. Belle realises that she and her father were forced to leave her mother's deathbed as her mother succumbed to the plague. In Villeneuve, Gaston sees rescuing Belle as an opportunity to win her hand in marriage and agrees to help Maurice. When Maurice learns of his ulterior motive and rejects him, Gaston abandons him to the wolves. Maurice is rescued by the beggar Agathe, but when he tells the townsfolk of Gaston's crime, Gaston convinces them to send Maurice to an insane asylum. After sharing a romantic dance with the Beast, Belle discovers her father's predicament using a magic mirror. The Beast releases her to save Maurice, giving her the mirror to remember him with. At Villeneuve, Belle proves Maurice's sanity by revealing the Beast in the mirror to the townsfolk. Realizing that Belle loves the Beast, Gaston has her thrown into the asylum carriage with her father and rallies the villagers to follow him to the castle to slay the Beast. Maurice and Belle escape and Belle rushes back to the castle. During the battle, Gaston abandons his companion LeFou, who then sides with the servants to fend off the villagers. Gaston attacks the Beast in his tower, who is too depressed to fight back, but regains his will upon seeing Belle return. He overpowers Gaston but spares his life before reuniting with Belle. However, Gaston fatally shoots the Beast from a bridge, but it collapses when the castle crumbles and he falls to his death. The Beast dies as the last petal falls and the servants become inanimate. When Belle tearfully professes her love to him, Agathe reveals herself as the enchantress and undoes the curse, repairing the crumbling castle and restoring the Beast's and servants' human forms and the villagers' memories. The Prince and Belle host a ball for the kingdom, where they dance happily. Musical numbers *"Aria" - Garderobe *"Belle" - Belle, Gaston, Village Lasses and Townspeople *"How Does A Moment Last Forever (Music Box)" - Maurice *"Belle" (Reprise) - Belle *"Gaston" - LeFou, Gaston and Patrons *"Be Our Guest" - Lumière, Mrs. Potts, Plumette, Cogsworth and Appliances *"Days In The Sun" - Young Prince, Cadenza, Lumière, Plumette, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Belle, Garderobe, and Cuisinier *"Something There" - Belle, Beast, Lumière, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip and Plumette *"How Does A Moment Last Forever (Montmartre)" - Belle *"Beauty and the Beast" - Mrs. Potts *"Evermore" - Beast *"The Mob Song" - Gaston, LeFou, Mob and Appliances *"Beauty and the Beast" (reprise) - Garderobe, Mrs. Potts and Ensemble Category: Films